lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yan Xian Ren Softpaw
Young Yan Xian Ren while fighting a Yaungol bandit "I don't need to bite to fight" Master Yan Xian Ren Softpaw is one of the supporting Yan Xian Ren Softpaw of the Lotusheart Dynasty. She is a member of the Lotus Five and the daughter of Master Tsun Swiftfang, as well as one of Master Nisung's students at the Sky Temple. She is a master of the Yan Xian Ren Style and Mistweaving. On the day of her birth, Yan’'s parents were disapBaointed to find that she had no fangs, seeing this as a sign that she could not become a warrior. As a child, she became a talented ribbon dancer, which came to use when she ended up saving her father from a Yaungol bandit. With her skill made apparent, Yan Xian Ren Softpaw eventually grew into a Monk master and formed the Lotus Five with Meilin, Lang, Houzi, and Qiz Hongji. When first meeting Bao, she was hesitant of Bao's capabilities as the new Lotus Legendary Master, though the kindest and most welcoming to him to the Five. She is now a good friend and comrade to Bao. Biography Newborn Yan Xian Ren Softpaw Yan Xian Ren Softpaw was born as the beloved daughter of Master Tsun the protector of the Farm Village where he relied on his fangs with Baoison to bite his enemies. He was well was able to transform himself into a Yan Xian Ren and so did his father. Master Tsun hoped that she would carry on his legacy once she was born, however, she was born without fangs, and ceased to develop them as she grew older, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father smile, Yan Xian Ren took up ribbon dancing, blossoming into a very graceful dancer, though this only seemed to mildly please the old panda. During the Lotus Festival, Yan Xian Ren was too timid to attend the festival with her father, and instead stayed at home with her mother. But when her father was confronted by a Yaungol bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the great master's Baoison fangs, Yan Xian Ren, hearing he was in trouble, raced to help him. Though she was momentarily intimidated when hearing the bandit's remarks about her ribbon dancing, she mustered the courage she needed to outwit the Yaungol by confusing him with her swift dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. With the bandit defeated, the weak Master Tsun shared a fangless, genuine smile with his daughter, both of them overjoyed with her victory. Thus, her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. Some time later, Yan Xian Ren Softpaw put her fighting skills to use when she came to learn the ways of the monk under Nisung, eventually achieving the rank of master and forming the Lotus Five together with Meilin, Houzi, Lang, and Qiz Hongji. Lotus Five Yan Xian Ren Softpaw continued to ply her craft as a ribbon-dancer, before eventually being recruited by Melin due to an accident involving a pair of scrolls. With her father's blessing she joined Meilin, Qiz Hongji, and Houzi, and with the latter pair demonstrated to Meilin that there were many styles of Monk Fighting. However, the trio and Lang were rejected by Nisung, who had sent Meilin to find four trained Monk masters, something she had failed to do because of the accident. However, as The Legendary Master Kun observed, "there are no accidents"-the new team of five proved to be just what was needed to defeat the villain Jao Hei a mogu; an impressed Nisung then welcomed all five as his students and set about developing their unique talents. Yan Xian Ren and the rest of the Five at the Lotus Legendary Master Tournament Yan Xian Ren was first seen training with Master Nisung with the rest of the Lotus Five, where Nisung told her to improve on her "subtlety". Their training was cut short, however, when Legendary Master Kun had a troubling vision: Hai Jin would return to the Lotus City. In response to this, the Lotus Legendary Master Tournament was instigated, in which each member of the Lotus Five participated in hopes of being selected as the new Legendary Master, performing their skills to the masters and the entire Valley. During the tournament, Kun suddenly sensed the presence of the Legendary Master. Yan Xian Ren Softpaw and her comrades quickly gathered in a line for the choosing. As Kun approached, it appeared as though his finger was moving towards Meilin, but then a poorly pandaren named Bao unexpectedly fell out of the sky right in front of her. Taking this as a sign from the universe, Kun declared Bao the Legendary Master, stunning Yan Xian Ren Softpaw, the Five, Nisung, the villagers, and even Bao himself. After the tournament, the Five all headed over to the Lotusheart Monastery to train, with Yan Xian Ren honing her flexibility and reflexes in the Field of Fiery Death. She and the others stopped training momentarily to watch Bao spar with the Dummy for children. The sparring ended with Bao being knocked into the training course, and his following ordeal ended in him being burned in the same course Yan Xian Ren was training in minutes earlier. That night, while traveling up to the Sky Temple, the Five mocked Bao over his lack of ability to do Monk. Though Yan Xian Ren laughed with the others, she did not join in the mocking of Bao, instead worrying how "the Bao or guy is just going to get himself killed." Neither she nor the others noticed Bao had been listening in on them. The next morning, it appeared as though Bao had quit, but when Nisung and the Five enter the training courtyard, they were surprised to find that not only had Bap not quit, he had arrived there first. Bao's training began, with Yan Xian Ren being the first to spar with him. She asked if he was ready, and Bao barely had time to confirm before she flung him into the air and slammed him down again, Bao apologizing immediately afterwards, only to be told by Bao that the hit was "awesome". When Nisung sparred with Bao himself, Yan Xian Ren watched nervously as he flung Bao around and eventually kicked him out of the Lotusheart Monastery and down the steps. Noticing Bao's tenacity and gaining some respect for him, Yan Xian Ren silenced Lang with a hiss when he commented on Bao's "bouncing" down the stairs. Yan Xian Ren and Lang treating Bao with acupuncture Once Bao made his way back to the palace, Yan Xian Ren and Lang attempted to help him recover through means of acupuncture. The three eventually started up a conversation, commenting on Nisung's harsh way of treating Bao, with Yan Xian Ren trying to assure him with a smile after Bao commented on the Bao pssibility that Nisung was trying to get rid of him. Eventually, Meilin joined their conversation and told the story of Hai Jin while Yan Xian Ren and the others listened. Yan Xian Ren and the Five laughing a Bao's impression of Nisung Later that night, Yan Xian Ren and the others all had dinner together in the Monastery’s kitchen.Bao observed his noodle soup to the Five (Meilin not participating), and Yan Xian Ren complimented that it was amazing after tasting it. She also laughed along with the others (excluding Meilin) when Bao did an impression of Master Nisung. But when the master himself showed up in the middle of Bao's impression, Yan Xian Ren immediately stopped laughing. She was shocked with all the others Bao hearing Nisung's announcement of Legendary Master Kun's passing and Hai Jin's breakout. Later that night, after Nisung outlawed Meilin' request to fight Hai Jin with the rest of the Five, Yan Xian Ren and the others followed Meilin out of the palace, joining her effort to find and stop Hai Jin. Yan Xian Ren and Houzi fighting Hai Jin on the Lotus Wall After days of traveling, Yan Xian Ren and the others finally located Hai Jin on the Lotus Wall. A long battle ensues, each of the Five using their combined prowess to fight Hai Jin. Yan Xian Ren assisted by using her skills to fight Hai Jin bu turning into a serpent and wrapping around him and performing her Self-Punching Technique, but was soon caught by the throat and thrown away. Houzi arrived to save her, after which they all attacked together, sending Hai Jin to a great fall. But when it seemed like they had won, Hai Jin reappeared again and performed a nerve attack on four of the Five (Yan Xian Ren included) — only sparing Qiz Hongji so he would be able to carry the rest of them back to the Monastery in means of a message. Nisung reviving Yan Xian Ren Nisung and Bao had just finished another day's worth of extensive training when they finally returned, Qiz Hongji exhausted and the others paralyzed. The Five each told about their grieving experience and defeat, which placed doubt into Bao when he realized that not even his idols, five Monk Masters masters, could stop Hai Jin. However, Nisung still believed he could defeat him if Bao was given the Lotus Scroll, and they all went to the Hall of Warriors in the Lotusheart Monastery to retrieve it for Bao. Nisung, Yan Xian Ren, and the other Five watched as Bao opened the scroll, and Yan Xian Ren appeared just as confused as everyone when he said it was blank. Believing nothing else could be done, Nisung offered to stay behind to hold back Hai Jin while his students and the rest of the Valley escaped. Yan Xian Ren and the others shared a final respectful bow to their master, knowing it could be their last, as he could well lose his life to Hai Jin. Yan Xian Ren and the Five discovering Bao's victory While Bao went to find his father, Yan Xian Ren and the other Five assisted in evacuating Lotus City. Yan Xian Ren was tasked with gathering the southern farmers, to which she did so before moving out with the others. They were all just about out of the City when a large golden gust pulsed and blew past them. The Five and the other villagers returned to investigate and found Bao victorious in his battle with Hai Jin. Marveling at Bao's skill that enabled him to do what they could not, Meilin led Yan Xian Ren and the rest of the Five, as well as the villagers, in a respectful bow to Bao as a Monk Lotus Council Master and the new Legendary Lotus Master. (Spoiler for mogu Attack Event) Yan Xian Ren and her friends were first seen in the Training Hall, staring in awe at Bao as he performed the feat of stuffing as many bean buns in his mouth as he can fit. While the others cheer him on, Yan Xian Ren cringed in terror and actually fainted when Bao succeeds in his stunt. Yan Xian Ren was shown to be the most transparent in her feelings and the most openly compassionate. On the way to the great Ushuii City, she and her teammates overheard Bao telling Meilin about his issues with his father, and she showed the most sympathy toward him. When the group hid inside a Cloud Serpent costume and witnessed the Mogu brutal treatment of the city's residents, Yan Xian Ren's face was shown to be openly horrified. Later, when the group was captured by Ashun's mogu in a plan to get into the Ushuii's Tower, Yan Xian Ren used the end of her tail to pick the lock on Meilin' handcuffs. This allowed the rest of the group to be freed from their chains and to destroy the cannon in Ashun's throne room. However, Bao let Ashun escape and they were all forced to flee the Tower when the peacock had the building destroyed. They went back to Gongmen Jail to hide, where they confronted Bao about his failure to capture Ashun. While her teammates were too afraid to stop Meilin from fighting with the panda, Yan Xian Ren tried to plead with her and warned Bao to stay down when he was beaten. Leaving Bao behind, the Lotus Five set out to stop Ashun's plans to conquer Lotusheart without him. They decided to destroy his arsenal of cannons by blowing up the cannon foundry. However, Bao unwittingly foiled the plan when he was Bao spotted fighting with Ashun inside the building. The group was forced to snuff out the explosives, and Ashun's Mogu and Zandalari were descend on them. As they fought, Yan Xian Ren told Meilin to go help Bao while she and the others fought off the Mogu and Zandalari. But Meilin was unable to reach him in time, and the Lotus Five became Ashun's captives again. The night Ashun set out to begin his invasion, Yan Xian Ren was chained up with her comrades on one of his many ships. The peacock planned to kill all of them when they reached the harbor, but to everyone's surprise Bao appeared and came to their rescue. Once he freed them from their chains, the Five fought bravely against Ashun's Mogu and Zandalari. During the battle, Yan Xian Ren used a technique called "Puppet of Death", in which she used her snaky body to control the arms of an unconscious wolf while Meilin carried her. They battled against Ashun's army, and were soon joined by Master Nisung, who had arrived from the Valley of Peace, as well as Masters Ox and Croc. Yan Xian Ren and the other Monk masters almost won, but were blasted into the Gongmen Harbor by Ashun's cannon, leaving them all badly injured. Yan Xian Ren watched, along with everybody else, watched in shock as Bao stood on an upturned boat in the middle of the harbor, and deflected all of Ashun's cannonballs. By the time Ashun was killed, Yan Xian Ren was up on dry land along with the rest of the Five. And when Bao emerged out of the water, Yan Xian Ren then jumps to hug Bao, along with Mantis and Houzi. Yan Xian Ren then happily watched the fireworks along with all of her friends. Personality Yan Xian Ren Softpaw is the "mother hen" of the group. It takes a cool head and a warm heart to manage the sometimes conflicting personalities of the Lotus Five. But don't let her gentle nature fool you. Yan Xian Ren Softpaw is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe. Her power lies in her strength, her sinuous nature, her precision... Oh and then there's that deadly strike of hers. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Master Yan Xian Ren Softpaw is the most charming, kind, compassionate, and sweetest of the Six Lotus, as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Bao as his indomitable tenacity became obvious. She also demonstrates a great deal of dislike for displays of cruelty or injustice. Yan Xian Ren Softpaw urged Bao to do something when she saw a hozen in trouble, and was also the first one to resort to violence once the cover is blown. She also tries to break up a fight between Meilin and Bai, even trying to tell Bao to stay down after being knocked down by Meilin. Fighting style Yan Xian Ren Softpaw's style is the Yan Xian Ren style which is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic and explosive. Her ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lightning-fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes – then, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponent's' energy to counter strike with deadly efficiency. Yan Xian Ren Style attributes Yan Xian Ren Softpaw is able to transform herself into her animalistic chi which is a snake. One of Yan Xian Ren Softpaw's signature moves is coiling around one of her opponent's arms and pulling it forward, making them punch themselves in the face with their own fist. She presumably invented this technique as a child when she used it on a yaungol bandit who attacked her father. Yan Xian Ren Softpaw has also used a move called "Puppet of Death". It is similar to the technique of coiling around her opponent to manipulate his movements, except with this technique, the opponent is unconscious and holding weapons. It also requires assistance from someone else to carry the unconscious person through a crowd while Yan Xian Ren Softpaw swings his weapons at their enemies. Yan Xian Ren Softpaw has displayed an ability to swallow large objects, akin to the abilities of her chi animal spirit In battles she is shown to be a very powerful swimmer. Able to keep up with Qiz Hon Gji in flight, support the weight of Meilin on her back and still stay on top of the water Quotes "The poor guy is just gonna get himself killed!" Yan Xian Ren to the Lotus Five "Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Yan Xian Ren to Bao